I'm a Guy
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi proves to Akihisa that he is, indeed, a guy. This, however, results in an unexpected outcome.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

Hideyoshi was at Akihisa's house with him, having been invited over by the boy who was currently sitting next to him on the couch as they watched a movie together. The movie wasn't anything special, and Hideyoshi wasn't paying as much attention to it as he was paying attention to the blush Akihisa had dancing across his cheeks.

Hideyoshi knew why the boy had a blush across his face; it was pretty obvious since Akihisa always did this whenever the two of them were close to each other like they were now. It was because Akihisa, no matter what may happen, still thought of him as a girl when it was clear that he is a guy. Hideyoshi always had passed it off without much commotion, but lately it was really starting to bother him.

Hideyoshi wanted to prove to Akihisa that he is a guy – to make the boy finally understand what has been true all along. But practically the only thing to do to prove to Akihisa would be for him to strip down; and knowing Akihisa, who knows if the boy would really accept the truth even if it was right in front of him? Was there really anything for him to do to make Akihisa finally understand?

Looking back from the movie to Akihisa, Hideyoshi saw the boy looking at him, blushing once he realized he was caught and then immediately focusing back on the movie as he tried to play off that he hadn't been admiring Hideyoshi's looks.

It was really like Akihisa thought of him as a girl…

"Akihisa, why is your face red?" Hideyoshi asked, wanting to hear the answer from his own lips.

The boy's face turned redder as he averted looking at Hideyoshi. "Oh, oh... well..." Akihisa decided to look at him, giving him a soft and nervous smile. "I-it's just that you're so beautiful, Hideyoshi... I couldn't help myself..."

Hideyoshi leaned forward, his face set in a frown as Akihisa blushed even more at the closer proximity. "I'm a guy, Akihisa." Hideyoshi told him, irritated that Akihisa was still treating him like a girl. "I've always been a guy, so why do you treat me like a girl?"

Akihisa looked down, his hands and legs fidgeting as he answered. "W-well, even if you say you're a guy... I can't believe you... it's just that you're so beautiful and... not like a gross guy at all..."

Hideyoshi had had it.

There was no way to verbally reason with Akihisa.

So, with that thought in mind, Hideyoshi grabbed Akihisa's wrist and jerked him up out of the seat, dragging him towards the bathroom despite the boy's small, stunned protests. "H-Hideyoshi, w-what are you doing?" Akihisa asked him as they entered the bathroom, Hideyoshi pushing him aside as he closed and locked the door.

"I'm showing you that I am a guy." Hideyoshi told Akihisa, looking over his shoulder at the taller boy as he took off his shirt and undershirt before turning around to show off his bare chest. "Is this a girl's chest?" Hideyoshi asked, grabbing Akihisa's hand again and pressing it against him.

Akihisa's face went the reddest Hideyoshi had ever seen it turn before. "H-Hideyoshi...?" He asked, his look lingering on the short boy's chest before he forced himself to look away. "Y-you shouldn't let someone be touching your chest like this..." He whispered as his ears matched the same red as his cheeks.

Hideyoshi released the hand, frowning even more as he begin to take off his pants and underwear. "Look, Akihisa, what do you see?" Hideyoshi asked him, forcing the boy to look back at him and downwards after he had taken off his lower body clothing. Unfortunately, Akihisa had closed his eyes as he tried to back away from Hideyoshi's grasp. Still irritated that Akihisa was now avoiding facing the truth, Hideyoshi forced him down onto his knees. "Open your eyes."

Akihisa reluctantly opened his eyes. His face, if possible, turned redder as he saw what was right in front of him. "This is..." Akihisa began, trying to turn his head away but was stopped by Hideyoshi's hands. The stronger boy neither allowed Akihisa to end his sentence there nor look away. "this is just something only you have, Hideyoshi..."

Hideyoshi didn't know what overcame him right then and there.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to _show _you I'm a guy."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Yuuko looked over at her brother who was walking beside her with a pale look on his face. He had come home late last night looking the same way, and Yuuko was starting to worry something bad had happened to him. But he had passed it off with little comment and explanation, just saying that it wasn't anything for her to go out and beat someone up for.

"Hideyoshi~!" As she was turning to see who was calling out to her twin, she saw Hideyoshi's face turn ever paler with quite an evident blush dancing across it as he also turned to look at who had called out to him.

Running towards them was none other than Akihisa who Yuuko had a hard time recognizing. The... boy was wearing a girl's uniform and what seemed to be a wig as... he ran up to Hideyoshi and hugged him. She looked on in shock at what was happening, before recuperating and getting ready to _peacefully _pry Akihisa off of her brother. "I love you~" The way he said it kept her from moving.

"I... I told you, I'm a guy..." Hideyoshi said in a low voice, Yuuko catching a slight look of irritation in his eyes along with the shock and surprise in them.

"I know, Hideyoshi, that's why I'll be the girl from now on just like last night~"

Yuuko looked from Akihisa to her brother who was also looking at her with the same, white-faced expression she had.

What, exactly, had her brother done to Akihisa last night!?


End file.
